


Not What Was Intended

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Even though it could probably be Teen+, Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is a little sick of the way Kageyama is starting to suck at volleyball because he's crushing on Hinata. Ok, he's very sick of it. So, he comes up with a solution. He's going to make the King jealous.</p>
<p>It's fine though. He doesn't like the ginger human shaped can of energy anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What Was Intended

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to tag this so =w= Sorry. Also, the tag is mature because of *blank* and *blank*. It probably would have been classed as Teen plus buuuut, I'm not too sure so I made it mature.
> 
> Enjoy~

Tsukishima fucking _hates_ having to watch this. Standing to the side of the court and watching as Kageyama fumbles _yet again_ , because Hinata is just so fucking _close_ to him. It's really starting to piss him off, and he wants to just smash their heads together so they can all move on from this.

He doesn't though. He wants no part in whatever _that_ is. And for some reason, it makes him sick. At first, he thought that maybe, he was homophobic. But, that didn't make sense. Not when most of his team act as if they were gay, maybe is the case for some of them, and he just stands with an indifferent expression. Why would it being Kageyama and Hinata make it any different?

He's not sure but, he doesn't really care. Not yet.

* * *

 

After about a week of the King being a shitty setter, Tsukishima's had enough. He can't take it anymore, and just wants the team back to normal. At least then he can play some fucking volleyball.

He's not sure what sparked the idea in his brain. Maybe something he had never considered before took the reigns and whispered into his ear. _It'll be fine. Do this, and he'll stop flirting mid-match._ Not that he thought Kageyama knew what flirting was. Hell, he might not even know what the feeling he has is called.

Tsukishima scoffed. It wasn't impossible.

* * *

 

He spends the weekend planning with Yamaguchi. Ignoring all of his homework and the revision for Mondays test, they plan a way for Kageyama to confess. Well, he says confess but Yamaguchi would like to point out that it's more of an impromptu rescue.

It doesn't matter. As long as the hardcore crushing stops and the decent games start up again. He's seriously fucking tired of the crap Kageyama has been pulling. All for a ray of sunshine too.

* * *

 

"Isn't this a little extreme Tsuki?"

Yamaguchi questions with a look of concern and mild amusement on his face. Tsukishima would question it but he has more important things to worry about. Like wondering how to lure Hinata out of his classroom...

"Why?"

He doesn't actually care. He just doesn't want Yamaguchi to think he's not listening. Because he is, he just doesn't care.

"Well, I mean..."

There's a moment of silence where Yamaguchi carefully chooses his words. He doesn't want to upset or provoke Tsukishima, anyone can see that. If you're paying attention that is. _To ask about volleyball? No, too unbelievable. Fuck..._

"Maybe this is a too much..."

Tsukishima finally looks to his friend with a raised brow. How is this too much? It seems like the only logical plan to Tsukishima. Then again, he hasn't really thought about making another plan. His mind was just so sure this would work. Maybe not for the reasons he hoped though.

"If you're uncomfortable with it, leave. I can work around your absence."

He didn't mean to sound harsh. He's just really fucking struggling here! _Offer him a drink from a vending machine? No no! GAH! Why is this so difficult?!_

"No, I'll help... Just, don't go too far, alright?"

All movement stops as Tsukishima acknowledges those words. Did Yamaguchi not trust him to stop at some point? Was he doubting him? After a moment of pondering, he sent Yamaguchi a glare.

"I-I'm sorry Tsuki!"

His friend quickly shouts out. With a pleased huff, Tsukishima goes back to planning. Later, when the plan is complete, Tsukishima goes over Yamaguchi's part. If he doesn't get something out of this he is going to be _pissed_.

* * *

 

They can't do it Monday, because Hinata doesn't turn up. Something about a little sister or something. So, they change the plan for Tuesday.

He walks to Hinata's class with a bored expression. Everyone around him seems to cower away from him for some unexplainable reason. Other than the aura he's giving off, which screams agitation and possible death for anyone who crosses him. Deep down though, he was feeling something else. Was it, nervousness? Anxiety? Impossible. Something like this didn't require such emotions. He's probably just labelling it wrong.

He makes it to the class and scans the room for a fire. A very loud, very energetic fire. Which is easy to spot and he does so almost immediately.

He walks across the room to Hinata's seat, stopping at the corner and just, waits. He doesn't say anything, or make a noise. He just, stands there in silence. He figures he might as well get some enjoyment out of this. So, when Hinata jumps from fright, he lets himself chuckle.

"Tsukishima?! What are you doing here?!"

"Daichi wants to speak to us in the gym."

He lies smoothly. He doesn't consider himself a liar, but he seems very adept at it.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Hinata starts to panic. Mumbling about being kicked off the team again. Tsukishima doesn't really know, he can't hear him properly. But, after a minute of panic, Hinata finally jumps from his seat and sets off.

"Come on Tsukishima! We don't want to upset him! Or we might die..."

Tsukishima doesn't hear the last part. His hearing is drowned out by the beating of someone's heart in his ears. He can't place who's it is though...

* * *

 

They get to the gym with plenty of time to spare. There's a sudden vibration in his pocket and Tsukishima can't help but grin. Meanwhile, Hinata is looking around the gym for any sign of life. His face is a mix between a pout and fearful gaze, which Tsukishima does not find cute in the slightest. Thank you very much.

"Where's Daichi-San?"

Tsukishima slowly closes the gym door, giving them a sense of privacy. After all, this show is for one person only.

Once he's done that, he walks quietly over to Hinata, who has finally stopped looking around and is deep in thought. The look is kind of funny on him, but Tsukishima doesn't say anything. Instead, he turns Hinata around to face him.

"I lied."

Hinata starts, as if he was the only one there in the first place. Then, his brows furrow and his mouth dips into a frown.

"Why?"

"Because I needed you away from the public eye."

Hinata tilts his head in innocent curiosity. It makes Tsukishima freeze for a moment before coming back to reality.

"I knew you wouldn't come with me unless there was a good reason."

"You don't know that."

The gingers voice is just above a whisper, and oh, that's interesting. Tsukishima can physically _feel_ his heart trying to escape. Though, he has no idea why. _Not yet,_ his mind supplies. _Not yet._

"We needed to be alone for this."

Oh, and if that isn't slight fear he sees in Hinata's eyes. But, also something else. A similar look he's seen given to his senpai when Hinata wants meat buns but has no money. What was it?

"A-Alone?"

His voice is still quiet, just with a shaky undertone. It's clear that he's uncomfortable, but the vibration in his pocket tells him to push forward. Literally.

He takes a step forward, anticipating Hinata's step back. He continues this process until Hinata's back meets wall. No, he should call him Shoyo for now. He raises his hands and traps the smaller boy between his body and the wall. And, yep, Shoyo begins to quake where he stands.

"I don't want anyone seeing you like this."

He utters, voice low. Too low. He doesn't know why it went so low and slightly husky. He never intended for that to happen. He was just acting after all. Right? That's all he was doing. Right? He doesn't even know anymore. He's beginning to doubt himself as he leans in.

The first time they kiss, it's small and sweet. He doesn't really taste Shoyo since it's a simple caress of the lips. Which only sparks something inside of him. Without even thinking about the ginger before him, he leans in again and snatches his lips up for round two.

This time, Shoyo is more stable. More grounded. And, to Tsukishima's surprise, he starts to reciprocate. Starts kissing back. And somehow, even though they're amateurs, it's not terrible. And Tsukishima can feel the blood leave his brain and head south. The noises Shoyo is giving off doesn't help either. The gasps, the moans, the mewls of appreciation and lust. It's too much. And Jesus Christ his back is killing him!

So, with swift and clumsy movements, he moves his arms down to wrap around Shoyo's waist, and spins them around. His back slams against the wall, but he doesn't care. Once he knows he's safe, he drops down, successfully bringing Shoyo with him without breaking the kiss. Which he is very proud of.

They stay like that for a while. Kissing, hands roaming each others bodies. All of the blood they have has pooled south. Or at least, Tsukishima thought it had at the time. He could feel his own mini-me pitching a tent in his pants, fighting the fabric of his school wear. And, as Shoyo instinctively pressed down on him, he felt Shoyo's too. Which is, surprisingly, bigger than he thought it would be. Not that he's ever thought about that before now.

The two gasp away from the kiss, eyes glazed with pure _want_. Maybe a hint of _need_. Tsukishima is the closest one to the ground right now, and he manages to recover first. His eyes un-haze long enough for him to look at Shoyo properly, and see the mess he has made of the small ginger.

Shoyo's mouth his hung open. Soft, quick pants escaping him as he tries to steady his breathing. There's some saliva drooling out of the corner of his mouth, only adding to the erotic look. His cheeks are overrun by a faint red, and his eyes are half lidded as he gazes at Tsukishima.

And, oh, he did that. And, he really, really likes it.

So what does he do? He kisses him again, more fierce than the last time. If that was even possible. And this time, he pushes his hips up. The two groan into each others mouths as Shoyo sets the pace. Tsuki doesn't care. He's _really_ enjoying himself right now.

That is, until someone screams at them.

"Tsuki?!"

Shoyo breaks from him immediately and looks at his face, eyes still half lidded and panting hard from their actions. Then, as he tries to even his breathing out again, he leans down and rests his head on Tsukishima's shoulder. And yeah, Tsukishima enjoys that too. Fuck sake.

"What are you doing?!"

Yamaguchi yelled, clearly unimpressed. It's not everyday Tsukishima hears Yamaguchi get angry. In fact, it's only happened once before, and he actually deserved it. Though, he's having trouble thinking right now so, he may deserve it this time too.

"What?"

He says in his oh so monotone voice. Because why shouldn't he make Yamaguchi even _more_ angry?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOKE?!"

Shoyo jumps a little in his lap, startled by the loud voice. But, he makes no attempt to move. And Tsukishima didn't really want to move him. Or himself to be honest. The tents may still be pitched... Just a tad.

"Yeah, what were you doing?"

Now, Tsukishima realises where he is and what he was doing. And who with. Yet, he can't find anything wrong with it. He looks down to the ginger resting on him, and can't help but smile somewhat. It's masterfully hidden, but it's still there. So, when Shoyo looks up, he sees it clearly. And, he smiles too. Which is a little bit of a shock, considering who he's straddling right now.

"I'm pretty sure I was making out with Hinata."

There's a sound of annoyance and a tiny giggle. He is greatly shocked by the giggle, but let's it go. He is, after all, extremely comfortable right here. Then he realises classes start soon, and starts dreading it. If only it was club activities next. Or better yet, home time. Yes, he could happily move if it was home time. He has... something, he needs to take care of.

"I thought you said you wouldn't take it too far..."

Tsukishima gives him a look. A look that basically says, 'and?'. This makes Yamaguchi sigh in exasperation. Something extremely out of character for him. And Tsukishima is sure, he's managed to break Yamaguchi. He's not sure however, if that's a good thing.

"Why were you grinding him?!"

Kageyama scrunched his face up in thought, clearly not understanding what 'grinding' is. Tsukishima snorted before wrapping his arms protectively around Shoyo. Might as well milk this for all it's worth.

"He's mine."

He puts on a childish voice and pouts for literally a millisecond before smirking. He feels arms wrap around his neck and his smirk widens. This wasn't what he intended but... He could live with it.

And let's be honest, the look on the King's face is _too_ priceless.


End file.
